Fairy Tale
by Rieval
Summary: Et si les histoires d'amour finissaient par Il était une fois ... ? Slash léger. McShep.


**Titre** : _Fairy Tale_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : et si toutes les histoires d'amour _finissaient_ par « il était une fois … ». Et zoup, encore un petit exercice de style (mes fics en cours sont en rade je sais mais la muse … musarde ailleurs, ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûre qu'elle va bientôt revenir à la raison, la coquine). Cette fic' est inspirée de celle de Sethoz, « If this were a fairy tale my child...", que vous trouverez sur son live journal. Il faut que vous la lisiez, c'est une pure merveille, j'ai pleuré en la lisant (et oui, moi la reine de la Torture, j'ai un cœur et je ne le savais pas, terrible révélation) !

**Rating** : Slashounet, mais franchement complètement pour toute la famille (enfin la mienne en tous les cas …)

**Disclaimer** : le jour où ils m'appartiendront, j'aurais perdu trente kilos (autant vous dire que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver …)

**oOo**

Grand Pa', Grand Pa ', raconte nous une histoire, crient les deux jeunes enfants qui viennent d'entrer dans la pièce. Grand Pa', à l'âge infini, aux longs membres décharnés et à la peau tannée par la vie au grand air, se relève sur son fauteuil, pose son menton sur sa cane et leur sourit.

Une histoire, leur demande t-il, mais quel genre d'histoire souhaitez vous entendre ?

Je veux de l'action, dit le petit garçon, et des batailles. Moi, de l'amour et des merveilles, ajoute la petite fille.

Aaaah, fait Grand Pa', un sourire aux lèvres, ce genre d'histoire est bien difficile à trouver.

Mais tu es vieux et tu connais pleins d'histoire, se lamentent les deux enfants.

Oui, j'ai vu et vécu bien des choses et je connais l'histoire que vous souhaitez entendre, seulement … il s'avance vers les deux enfants et murmurent, êtes vous prêts à l'entendre ?

Oui, oui, éclatent en chorus les deux petites voix fluttées.

Hum, fait Grand Pa', tout en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez, non, je ne sais pas, je crois que vous êtes encore trop jeunes, mieux vaut que j'en choisisse une autre. Il se cale dans son fauteuil et fait mine de réfléchir.

Non, crient les deux enfants, tu as promis, racontes !

Grand Pa' fait une grimace. Je ne sais pas, êtes vous prêts à l'entendre. Il se tait, et secoue une fois encore la tête. Non, je vais en trouver une autre.

Non, non crient les enfants. Et ils se jettent littéralement sur le vieil homme, l'un grimpant sur ses genoux, l'autre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, l'enserrant de leurs petits bras frêles, criant dans ses oreilles, le suppliant de raconter.

Grand Pa' sourit et se penche vers eux. C'est une histoire qui n'a rien à voir avec les contes de fées, je ne pense pas qu'elle vous plaira.

Y'a-t-il des batailles dedans ? demande une voix de petit garçon. Et de l'amour ? Surenchérit une voix de petite fille.

Oui, oui, avec tout cela mais mon histoire n'est pas un conte de fées.

Peuh font les deux enfants, les contes de fées, c'est pour les bébés, et nous sommes suffisamment grands !

Alors Grand Pa', son sourire énigmatique toujours sur le visage, pousse un soupir et capitule. Il se met à raconter son histoire.

**oOo**

L'ombre a toujours fait peur aux Hommes, toujours, d'aussi loin que ces derniers remontent, et c'est pourquoi ils ont inventé le feu, pour faire fuir l'ombre. Mais ils ont oublié que l'ombre peut prendre bien des formes, ils étaient si sûrs que le feu pouvait tout vaincre, si sûrs qu'ils trouveraient toujours une solution et les Hommes sont devenus orgueilleux.

L'Ombre a surgi, terrible et féroce, une ombre que les Hommes avaient créée, une ombre qu'ils ne sont pas parvenus à vaincre, et les Hommes, ceux que nous appelons les Anciens, ont préféré disparaître, laissant derrière eux l'Ombre et le feu, car ils avaient créé aussi bien des choses merveilleuses.

Notre histoire ne remonte pas à ces temps lointains, mais elle est liée à l'Ombre, elle est liée à notre Histoire, à la votre, à celle de cette Cité.

Grand Pa' tourne un moment les yeux vers l'océan, avant de reprendre.

D'autres Hommes sont venus, pleins eux aussi de rêves de grandeur, croyant en leur puissance, se pensant indestructibles et bien sûr, ils avaient tort. L'Ombre les attendait …

Si nous étions dans un conte de fées, je vous dirais qu'ils l'ont vaincue, mais ce serait un mensonge. Bien sûr, il y eu des batailles. D'immenses vaisseaux mi organiques mi mécaniques, bleus, comme de l'eau vivante, des vaisseaux abritant l'Ombre, livrèrent bataille à des vaisseaux immenses, longs comme les lances d'anciens chevaliers, lâchant des éclairs de feu … et il y eut aussi desbatailles différentes, des batailles se jouant dans le cœur des Hommes.

Si nous étions dans un conte de fées, je vous dirais que les héros de cette histoire étaient bons, beaux et sages, mais je vous mentirais, il n'étaient que des hommes.

L'un regardait le ciel comme un enfant regarde un jouet, avec émerveillement et curiosité, mais sans magie, il cherchait sans cesse à savoir, à comprendre, à répondre aux pourquoi et aux comment, c'était un scientifique. Le scientifique n'était ni beau, ni aimable, ni aimé ... et il n'en avait cure, il n'avait besoin que de lui, juste lui et de son esprit, analytique, rigoureux et de cette soif, jamais assouvie, d'en savoir plus, toujours plus. Il était ancré sur terre comme les racines d'un arbre, son empreinte visible de tous.

L'autre … l'autre était le ciel, il le parcourait sans cesse, laissant juste les sensations l'envahir, l'enivrer, mais il n'était pas un fou ou un innocent, non, c'était un soldat, il aimait juste voler, disparaître à l'horizon, ne jamais toucher terre, comme un gardien, il ne redescendait que si l'on avait besoin de lui. Sans racines ou attaches, il était toujours en mouvement, en recherche constante d'ailleurs.

Le scientifique et le soldat n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer mais l'Ombre en décida autrement. Vous voyez mes enfants, parfois l'ombre joue d'étranges tours … dans les contes de fées, le bien et le mal s'opposent, on les identifie clairement, leurs actes nous dit qui ils sont mais dans cette histoire, du mal est sorti le bien, et souvent, oui souvent, du bien est sorti le mal …

Le scientifique et le soldat sont devenus amis. Ils ont combattu côte à côte et leurs plus grandes batailles sont celles qu'ils se sont livrées à eux-mêmes ; les victoires qu'ils ont remportées sur eux-mêmes, celles qui les a changées pour toujours ont été leurs plus grandes victoires …

Le scientifique s'est mis à regarder le ciel en rêvant plutôt qu'en calculant et le soldat à compris qu'il pourrait aussi trouver sur terre de quoi le retenir. Le soldat est devenu une des étoiles du ciel du scientifique, le scientifique est devenu l'ancre du soldat sur cette terre … c'était comme si la nuit avait rencontré le jour, le soleil embrassé la lune et la terre, percuté le ciel.

Ils s'aimaient.

Si nous étions dans un conte de fées, leur amour aurait été vécu au grand jour, ils auraient ri, et célébré celui-ci mais ceci n'est pas un conte de fées. Ils ont juste continué à sourire, et parfois, leurs mains se rencontraient, et elles se disaient les mots que leurs bouches ne pouvaient prononcer, leurs caresses fugitives convoyant le désir de l'autre, un désir jamais assouvi.

Une nuit, une seule nuit leur fut octroyée.

Si nous étions dans un conte de fées, je vous dirais qu'ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, que leurs corps enfin se trouvèrent, que le plaisir les consuma, les laissant haletant et sans voix mais il n'en est rien. Cette nuit là, le soldat vint au scientifique et sans prononcer un seul mot, juste en se touchant les mains, juste en se regardant, ils se dirent leur amour … et l'impossibilité pour celui-ci d'être vécu.

Le soldat épousa une femme, belle et intelligente, mais jamais il ne cessa d'aimer le scientifique, jamais leurs mains, leurs regards, leurs corps, ne cessa de hurler je t'aime à l'autre. L'épouse du soldat le savait, elle l'avait toujours su, mais elle accepta cet amour qui ne lui serait jamais offert, comme si par reflet elle le vivait un peu elle aussi.

Le scientifique continua à explorer le ciel, mais l'amour lui avait donné une autre vision des étoiles, et ses recherches se firent plus belles et plus grandes.

Tous les deux, ils donnèrent leur sang l'un pour l'autre, il y eu des victoires et des défaites, des amis perdus, des amis retrouvés, et leur amour toujours intact.

Puis vint le jour où l'Ombre décida de reprendre ce qu'elle avait donné …

Le soldat se sacrifia pour la Cité, il se sacrifia pour son amour. Et le scientifique ne cria pas sa rage, il ne laissa perler aucune larme : sa perte était trop grande, au-delà des sentiments, au-delà des émotions humaines … il décida de détruire l'Ombre.

Si nous étions dans un conte de fées, je vous dirais qu'il y est parvenu et qu'il a trouvé la paix, mais je mentirais. Le scientifique se sacrifia à son tour … et l'Ombre ne fut pas vaincue …mais l'héritage du scientifique permis à la Cité de survivre.

Voici mon histoire, mes enfants. Une histoire d'action et de batailles, d'amour et de merveilles.

**oOo**

Les enfants ne dirent rien pendant un petit moment, puis les questions se mirent à fuser. Grand Pa' les écouta toutes avec attention et y répondit avec toute la sagesse que son cœur lui dictait.

Il parla des grands vaisseaux ennemis et des batailles, il parla de l'épouse du soldat, il répondit à toutes les questions des enfants jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ces derniers posent les _vraies_ questions. Comme si les premières n'avaient été qu'un test, une mise en confiance : s'il avait répondu à celles-ci, sans doute accepteraient-il de répondre aussi aux autres ? A celles qui comptaient vraiment ...

Deux hommes peuvent-ils s'aimer ? Pourquoi ne les laissait on pas s'aimer en plein jour ? Et Grand Pa' répondit avec la même sincérité, il expliqua que parfois l'Ombre est dans le cœur des Hommes … que le mal se cache aussi dans nos cœurs et qu'aucun vaisseau, aucune arme ne peut le détruire.

Bien, vous avez eu votre histoire, il est maintenant grand temps d'aller vous coucher, dit Grand Pa'.

Les deux enfants se levent et après l'avoir embrassé, quittent la pièce, silencieux, le pas lourd, le pas de ceux qui ont perdu un peu de leur innocence mais y ont gagné en intelligence et en sagesse … du moins, c'est ce qu'espère Grand Pa'.

**oOo**

Radek se lève à son tour, appuyé sur sa cane, il se poste devant la baie vitrée et plonge son regard dans le bleu de l'océan d'Atlantica. Il est le doyen de l'expédition, une sorte de miracle inexpliqué … quel âge a-t-il exactement ? Il sourit. Il a arrêté de compter après 150 ans … Doyle, l'arrière petit fils de Carson, le médecin en chef d'Atlantis ne comprend pas, et cherche, avec la même passion qui animait son arrière grand-père, à percer ce secret … avec la science !

Radek laisse échapper un petit rire. La science … comme si elle pouvait tout expliquer.

Radek lui sait pourquoi il est encore là … l'amour, c'est tout simple, l'amour.

Il a été témoin de cet amour et se doit de le célébrer, il en est la mémoire. S'il meurt, tout sera oublié, oublié le scientifique et le soldat, perdus leur amour, leur histoire.

Radek ne peut pas mourir, il vit dans un conte de fées, et dans un conte de fées, l'amour est éternel.

**Fin !**


End file.
